NIGHT WARS
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Toda mi vida no ha sido más que mentiras bajo la tutela de personas que querían que fuera algo que no era, hasta que conocí a alguien que me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero la vida me arrebató a esa persona injustamente. Ahora con un poder superior al de cualquier humano solo me queda una cosa; la venganza. Universo alternativo. (NatsuXHarem) (Máximo 6 chicas)
1. Capítulo 1: Empieza el instituto

**Hola a todos aquí traigo una nueva historia, tranquilos, no dejaré las otras, simplemente tuve esta idea y quise mostrarla. Bueno sin más os dejo leer**

 **NIGHT WARS**

 **Sinopsis: Toda mi vida no ha sido más que mentiras bajo la tutela de personas que querían que fuera algo que no era, hasta que conocí a alguien que me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero la vida me arrebató a esa persona injustamente. Ahora con un poder superior al de cualquier humano solo me queda una cosa; la venganza. Universo alternativo. (NatsuXHarem) (Máximo 6 chicas)**

 **Capítulo 1: Empieza el instituto. Nao, un amigo de verdad**

 **Natsu POV:** Hola a todos, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 17 años, estoy en el instituto de Fairy tail, el mejor de la ciudad de Tokio y mierdas de ese tipo, y soy un Leotaum que lucha contra vampiros

Un momento ¿Qué coño es un leotaum?, ¿Vampiros?,¿en verdad existen?

Para empezar, un Leotaum es un demonio parecido a un sanguinario del Fallout 4, salvo por la cara y el pelo, el cual se hace más largo, y el tamaño es el de un humano

En cuanto a los vampiros, si señores, los vampiros existen, pero entonces, ¿no deberían ser los hombres lobo los que pelean con los vampiros?, bueno, siento decir que los hombres lobo no existen a excepción del cine

Pero antes de todo esto, yo era un humano, un momento ¿un humano?, si como habéis oído

Pero me estoy adelantando demasiado, para entenderlo mejor hay que volver al pasado…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **15 de septiembre de 2017**_

 _ **Natsu POV**_

Observaba nuevamente la escuela mientras me dirigía hacia las clases para la presentación del primer día

Junto a mí estaban los compañeros que tuve el año pasado, cuatro chicas y dos tíos

Una de ellas, peli roja, se llama Erza Scarlet y fue la presidenta del consejo estudiantil del año pasado al igual que la delegada de mi clase

La rubia pechugona se llama Lucy Heartfilia, hija de un importante empresario, al igual que la peli roja

La peli azul de baja estatura se llama Levi Mcgarden, una experta en leer libros hasta el fin de los tiempos, la admiro un poco, yo me habría pegado un tiro si tuviera que leer la cuarta parte de lo que ella lee

La otra peli azul se llama Juvia Lockser, una chica nueva que ha entrado este año junto a su primo Gajeel Redfox, no sé mucho más de ella

Los chicos que nos acompañan se llaman Gray y Gajeel. Gray era pelinegro, aparentemente frío y con ciertas tendencias nudistas y por lo que había visto, el amor platónico de Juvia, ya que la chavala si pudiera se lanzaría como una leona a por el stripper

Gajeel, como dije antes, era el primo de Juvia y parece estar muy unido a Levy, era pelinegro largo y tenía muchos piercings en el cuerpo

Parecen muy amables y divertidos, pero no os fijéis en su aspecto, solo son unos pijos adinerados, sin personalidad ninguna, casi todo lo que hacen es para llamar la atención y ser los más chulos del barrio, ¿pero entonces por qué te juntas con ellos?

No es que yo quiera, es cierto que yo también vengo de una familia con mucho dinero, de hecho, los Dragneel somos la familia más rica del barrio, pero no nos desviemos, la razón es simple; los pijos hipócritas o los idiotas de mi hermano y sus perros falderos

Seré sincero, como dije antes, yo vengo de una familia rica, pero en ella todos son unos auténticos tarados, hipócritas que solo piensan en la opinión que tendrán de ellos y que su dinero esté bien resguardado, y como

Mis hermanos, Zeref y Wendy son la viva imagen de mis padres, hipócritas, ignorantes y que solo piensan en lo que piensen los demás de ellos, al igual que muchos en esta escuela, se podría decir que son como un rebaño de ovejas, si una corre hacia un barranco y se mata, las demás la siguen sin pensar en las consecuencias

Y yo soy la oveja negra

No me gusta la fama ni presumir de ella, tampoco me importa la opinión de los demás, aparte de a los hipócritas, los ignorantes, los abusones y otras cosas más

Si por mi fuera, me habría ido a otra escuela y me habría juntado con personas de verdad, pero como a "papá" y a "mamá" les da miedo que critiquen mal de mí y de ellos, me juntaron con esta panda de tarados, sin tener en cuenta mi opinión

Aparte sabía, aunque no lo dijeran, que estaban decepcionados de mí por no tener la misma mentalidad de oveja modorra como tenían ellos y mis hermanos y que el dinero no fuera una motivación para mí

Mientras caminábamos, pude encontrarme de cara a Sting y Rogue, los hermanos gemelos según ellos, famosos por sus gilipolleces

 **Sting:** Hola a todos, ¿cómo estáis? - pregunto el rubio oxigenado

 **Erza:** Bien, vamos a la presentación ¿os venís?

 **Rogue:** Estamos esperando a la señorita, en cuanto venga les seguimos

 **Levy:** Bien nosotros iremos para adelante antes de que el raro de Natsu llame la atención de más- dijo suspirando

¿Raro?, ¿Qué tiene de raro ir escuchando música con los auriculares en las orejas?, desde luego, los libros la han dejado muy tocada

Entramos en el salón donde sería la presentación, pude ver como mis compañeros intentaban de no reírse de un chico con exceso de acné en la cara mientras decían comentarios nada agradables

Por eso detesto a los hipócritas, tienen la lengua demasiado larga, ni siquiera conocen a ese chico, ¿por qué le tratáis a sí?

Luego me miraron raro por no decirle nada, pero si ser buena persona y no juzgar a la ligera es raro, entonces yo soy el más raro del centro estudiantil

Después de la presentación los tarados se juntaron con otros tarados mientras yo me iba a dar una vuelta

Pude fijarme que la acosadora del stripper me vio marcharme, pero no le di importancia, seguro que los idiotas le dirían que me voy a casa, cuando en realidad yo me iba a un parque a echar el rato con el móvil o a ver campo, quien sabe

 _ **Juvia POV**_

Pude ver como Natsu-san se marchaba sin despedirse de nadie, por lo que avisé a los demás, pero dijeron que era normal en él, Erza- san dijo que es un maleducado, Levy-san que era un raro y mi rival del amor que era normal en él ser así de amargado

Pero cuando Natsu-san se giró a ver como lo veía marcharse pude ver una mirada llena de tristeza, e incluso ira, la verdad es que Juvia está preocupada, solo espero que esté bien

 **Fin Juvia POV**

 **Natsu POV**

Una vez en el parque me tumbé debajo de un árbol y me quedé viendo como la gente hablaba entre sí, las parejas se daban cariños, un gato intentando coger un pescado, pájaros cantando, si nada fuera de lo normal, pero prefería esto que estar en mi casa, allí lo único que hay allí es soledad, mis padres están toda la mañana trabajando y cuando vuelven solo se dedican a hacer papeles y a decirte que la reputación y la herencia familiar lo son todo

Pero a mí me da igual ese dinero y la estúpida reputación, yo ya tengo un sueño; ser soldado de las fuerzas especiales o luchador de MMA profesional, claro que a mis padres eso le pareció una solemne gilipollez y mis hermanos se rieron de mí, hay me di cuenta de que mi vida les importa una mierda, solo soy una marioneta para mover los cables de un lado a otro

Que les den, a mí no me manipula nadie

Después de eso acabe volviendo a casa, encontrándome a mis hermanos hablando animadamente con mis padres en la mesa hasta que me vieron como si fuera un fenómeno

 **Natsu:** Hola- fue lo que dije animadamente mientras me sentaba en la mesa para comer, entonces vi el plato al lado del de mi hermano, por lo que fui a cogerlo y me puse en la otra punta de la mesa, cosa que desagrado a mis padres

 **Madre Natsu:** Natsu, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que un Dragneel no se sienta separado de la familia- dijo mientras yo comía

 **Natsu:** Tantas que ya ni me acuerdo- dijo secamente mientras acababa de comer y me iba a mi cuarto

 **Padre de Natsu:** ¿Vas a volver a tu cuarto a perder el tiempo? Deberías preocuparte por la empresa, como tus hermanos – dijo seriamente refiriéndose a los videojuegos y a dibujar manga, uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos

 **Natsu:** ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Además, ya te he dicho que no voy a quedarme con la empresa- dijo molestando bastante a mis padres

 **Madre de Natsu:** ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa estupidez del boxeo o como se llame? Deberías hacerle caso a tu padre y aprender del negocio familiar- dijo enfadándome por insultar mi sueño

 **Natsu:** Cuando los cerdos vuelen y las ranas críen pelo- dije bastante molesto encerrándome en mi cuarto

 **Zeref:** No os preocupéis, ya madurara- dijo para posteriormente seguir presumiendo como un buen engreído que era

Los odiaba, si pudiera largarme y cambiarme el apellido, tened seguro que lo haría

Al día siguiente las clases transcurrían con normalidad, hasta que a tercera hora el director de la escuela entró en la clase, lo que significaba que iba a decir algo importante

 **Makarov:** Escuchadme todos, hoy va a entrar un nuevo alumno en la clase, que debido a problemas personales no pudo venir ayer a la presentación, adelante pasa- dijo mientras el nuevo chico pasaba, sorprendiendo bastante a los presentes

Era más alto que yo, tenía un cuerpo fuerte, pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la nuca, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su vestimenta

No llevaba el uniforme cutre de la escuela, para nada, el tío llevaba unos vaqueros cortos con una cadena y una camisa blanca sin mangas, aparte de tener tatuajes en los hombros y un corte en su cara, más precisamente un corte vertical en su ojo izquierdo y marcas de garras en su mejilla derecha, su mirada era intimidante, esos ojos azules casi blancos inspiraban bastante terror y respeto. También tenía muñequeras metálicas en sus brazos

Muchos especulaban en voz baja si se trataba de un motero o el hijo de un ex-convicto

 **¿?:** Hola, me llamo Nao y espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo bastante educado sorprendiendo a la clase

El nuevo alumno se sentó a dos mesas a mi derecha, justo detrás de Juvia, la cual parecía bastante asustada ante el nuevo chico, mientras Gajeel vigilaba por si el sujeto intentaba algo raro

Entonces ambos cruzamos la mirada, y cuando nos vimos, pude sentir que entre los dos había algo que nos conectaba

Lo que yo no sabía, era que el sería la causa de que mi vida de un cambio radical

La tercera hora había terminado y con ello, empezaba el recreo, yo estaba a punto de seguir al grupo de idiotas cuando de repente veo al nuevo salir hacia el otro lado del recreo, seguramente por donde vino

Yo sin perder tiempo fui a hablar con él, sorprendiendo a los tarados y llamando la atención del pelinegro

 **Natsu:** Hola, me llamo Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Nao:** Yo soy Nao, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - me pregunto amablemente

 **Natsu:** No es solo que el recreo no es por ahí, si quieres te muestro el instituto- dijo mientras parecía pensárselo

 **Nao:** Vale- dijo mientras él y yo hablábamos animadamente caminando hacia la cafetería

 **Fin Natsu POV**

Los compañeros de Natsu se quedaron sin habla al ver al peli rosa hablando animadamente con el desconocido

 **Gray:** ¿Pero, ¿qué está haciendo? – dijo sin salir de su asombro

 **Lucy:** No podemos dejarlo con ese tipo, ¿y si es de una banda?

 **Erza:** No lo creo, ya sabes cómo es el instituto, de todas formas, Lucy tiene razón, voy a hablar con él- dijo, pero para ese entonces ambos se perdieron entre la multitud

En el recreo todos miraban extraños y asombrados al ver al peli rosa hablando animadamente con el nuevo

 **Natsu:** ¿entonces juegas al Dead by Daylight? – dijo con los ojos con estrellas

 **Nao:** Y al seven days to die, y sobre todo los de terror

 **Natsu:** ¿Y el outlast 2?

 **Nao:** Ese es una pasada- dijo mientras ambos hablaban animadamente, cuando entonces apareció la peli roja

 **Erza:** Dragneel…- dijo con una voz autoritaria- tenemos que hablar- dijo agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrando, cosa que no le gustó al pelinegro, el cual agarro la muñeca de la peli roja, que lo miraba con una mirada de muerte

 **Nao:** He, el chico ha dicho que no, ¿Por qué lo obligas? – dijo seriamente mientras la peli roja lo miraba con una mirada de muerte y muchos rezaban por que el nuevo no sufriera

 **Erza:** Eso no te incumbe- dijo con mucha seriedad

Entonces el peli rosa se soltó del agarre de la peli roja y se puso al lado del pelinegro

 **Natsu:** Lo siento, Scarlet, pero estoy ocupado…- dijo casi escupiendo el apellido de la peli roja sorprendiendo a muchos ante ese acto, ya que cuando la peli roja decía que había que hacer algo, se hacía

 **Nao:** Ya lo has oído, no quiere hablar contigo- dijo mientras ambos retomaban su plática dejando a la peli roja furiosa, retirándose junto a sus compañeros

 **Natsu:** Valla, muchas gracias, normalmente me acaba arrastrando por todo el colegio- dijo aliviado

 **Nao:** Bah, no me gradezcas, además se veía que no querías estar con ellos- dijo asombrando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Tanto se nota? - preguntó asombrado

 **Nao:** Se me da bien observar a las personas…- dijo mientras se terminaba su batido de fresas cuando suena el timbre

Después las clases siguieron con normalidad. Una vez que acabaron el peli rosa se despidió del pelinegro ya que él vivía en las afueras

Fue entonces cuando Erza y los tarados rodearon al peli rosa con miradas penetrantes

 **Natsu:** Eh, ¿Pasa algo?- dijo nervioso antes de ponerse los cascos

 **Gray:** ¿A qué ha venido eso cerilla ?.- dijo sin salir de la sorpresa

 **Natsu:** ¿Venir el qué? – dijo sin entender

 **Lucy:** ¿El qué?, ¿has estado todo el día con el chico nuevo?, ¿no has visto las pintas que tiene? – me dijo bastante exaltada

 **Natsu:** ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?- dijo bastante molesto por la forma de pensar de los tarados

 **Erza:** Natsu, él podría ser un delincuente o el hijo de uno- expuso la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Que vista así no significa que sea el hijo de un delincuente- dijo bastante mosca

 **Levy:** Vamos Natsu, bastante tenemos ya con tus rarezas para que ahora nos juntemos con un motero- expuso la peli azul acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Sabéis qué? Estoy harto de vosotros, panda de idiotas- dijo asombrando a los presentes

 **Gray:** ¿Cómo nos has llamado antorcha con patas?- dijo bastante enfadado

 **Natsu:** Lo que has oído nudista, sois idiotas, arrogantes, hipócritas y engreídos, me dais asco , solo estáis conmigo porque mis padres les pidieron a los vuestros que os juntarais conmigo para subir su fama, pero se acabó- dijo apartando bruscamente a los que tenía delante- no me volváis a hablar en vuestra vida, malditas ratas, dijo enfadando bastante a los chicos y a la peli roja mientras el peli rosa aceleraba el paso

 **Juvia:** Natsu- san… gritó la peli azul siendo sujetada por su primo

 **Gray:** Déjalo Juvia, ya se le pasará- dijo mientras el grupo reanimaba la marcha

Por su parte el peli rosa sintió algo que hace mucho no había sentido, alivio

Alivio al haber dejado por fin a ese grupo de idiotas y no tenerlos encima como garrapatas chupa sangre

Después de ese momento tan aliviador, el peli rosa entró en su casa, comió y luego fue a su cuarto a estudiar

Una hora después la hermana del peli rosa entró en su cuarto diciéndole a su hermano que su padre quería verlo

Al bajar al salón, se encontró a su padre sentado en una silla junto a su mujer e hijo mayor

 **Natsu:** ¿Ocurre algo? Tengo un examen a semana que viene – dijo sin miedo y sin vacilar

 **Padre de Natsu:** Siéntate Natsu- dijo mientras el nombrado asentía- Erza me ha llamado y me ha dicho lo que has hecho- dijo bastante molesto- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar con un motero? ¿Sabes la vergüenza que has hecho pasar a la familia?, aparte de haberte peleado con tus amigos- dijo bastante alterado

 **Natsu:** ¿Vergüenza? ¿Solo por juntarme con alguien que está siendo el mismo? ¿Y de que amigos hablas? Yo no tengo amigos, solo los compraste para que me chuparan el culo al igual que a esos dos idiotas que tengo de hermanos

 **Madre de Natsu:** No vuelvas a insultar a tu padre y hermanos así Natsu, coge el móvil y pídele perdón a tus amigos y no vuelvas a juntarte con ese sujeto- ordenó bastante alterada al peli rosa que ni se inmutó

 **Natsu:** ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Los videojuegos y la consola las vendí, mis dibujos están guardados en un lugar que tú nunca conocerás, además no sé por qué te llamo mama si ni siquiera sabes cambiar pañales- dijo dejando sin habla a su madre

 **Padre de Natsu:** Natsu te estás pasando- dijo muy cabreado

 **Natsu:** Sólo digo la verdad, no como vosotros que ni siquiera sabéis eso, cuando Wendy nació tuviste que llamar a una criada para que le cambiara los pañales, no eres ni la mitad de buena que la abuela- dijo sorprendido a todos al decir ese nombre

 **Madre de Natsu:** Ni una palabra más Natsu Dragneel, o lo lamentarás

 **Natsu:** Lo único que lamento es la muerte de la abuela y vivir en esta maldita casa con unos hipócritas chupa culos, que sois capaces de tiraros por un barranco por un puto yen- dijo bastante cabreado a punto de explotar

 **Padre de Natsu:** Se acabó, estás castigado sin salir- dijo ya bastante harto

 **Natsu:** Oh que miedo, sin salir, ¿alguna vez salgo? Bueno que esperar de ti tú no sabes nada de mí, lo único que te interesa es la puta empresa y hacer feliz a unos gilipollas que ni conoces- dijo muy enfadado

 **Madre de Natsu:** MALDITO MOCOSO, ESTÚPIDO, TE TENDRÍA QUE HABER ABORTADO PARA QUE NO MANCHARAS EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA- dijo dejando sin palabras a la familia

El peli rosa agachó la cabeza, sonrió levemente y luego miro a su madre biológica con esa sonrisa y algunas lágrimas

 **Natsu:** ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy un aborto fallido?- dijo mientras la mujer no dijo nada

Entonces el peli rosa se fue a su cuarto y recogió todas las pertenencias de valor para él, llenando una mochila de la mitad de su tamaño mientras salía por la puerta

 **Padre de Natsu:** Natsu, si sales por esa puerta no vuelvas jamás- dijo bastante furioso y exaltado deteniendo levemente al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Pues hasta nunca Dragneels- dijo con auténtico odio cerrando la puerta, dejando a su padre furioso y a su madre llorando de rabia, mientras sus hermanos miraban con asco al peli rosa

El peli rosa caminó bajo la fuerte lluvia hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde busco cobijo en el bosque, haciendo una pequeña tienda y un fuego para calentarse

Tenía pensado salir de la ciudad, buscar un trabajo y un motel donde quedarse hasta que tuviera dinero suficiente u otro trabajo, para él no era un problema, Natsu era inteligente y aprendía y memorizaba bastante rápido

 **¿?:** ¿Natsu?- dijo una voz bastante conocida para el peli rosa, resultando ser el mismísimo Nao

 **Natsu:** Nao, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bastante asombrado

 **Nao:** Eso debería decirte yo, bueno me lo cuentas en casa, vámonos antes de que te resfríes- dijo y ambos fueron al interior del bosque donde vivía el pelinegro sorprendiendo bastante al peli rosa, sin duda las apariencias, en este caso si engañaban y bastante

También tenía que admitir que la cabaña era agradable y muy cálida

El peli rosa le explicó la situación al pelinegro, el cuál al oír toda la historia empezó a sentir una enorme ira mientras sacaba los colmillos

 **Natsu:** ¿Por cierto vives solo? -preguntó curioso calmando al pelinegro

 **Nao:** Si, no tengo familia, bueno, tengo a un agente de esos de protección al menor

 **Natsu:** ¿No conociste nunca a tus padres? -preguntó curioso

 **Nao:** Los conozco, pero digamos que no son por así decirlo, "ejemplares"- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía

 **Natsu:** Lo siento- dijo triste

 **Nao:** No tienes que hacerlo, además eso fue hace tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿por cierto que llevas en la mochila?

 **Natsu:** Ropa, algo de comida mis dibujos de manga, y los libros, pensaba buscar un trabajo por ahí

 **Nao:** No hará falta, puedo hablar con el agente de protección de menores, solo tienes que contarle tu historia y valdrá, además tienes 17 años como yo y eso significa que eres casi un adulto- dijo dándole confianza al peli rosa

Los meses pasaron, Natsu conoció al agente de Nao y llegaron al acuerdo de que el peli rosa viviría bajo su tutela con el pelinegro hasta los 18 años

Aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas cocinar, nuevos idiomas, mejorar su estilo de dibujo ya que el pelinegro era un mangaka experto, el cual, se convirtió no solo en el mejor amigo del peli rosa, si no en un hermano en el cual confiar y apoyarse

También tuvo que ir a un juicio para renunciar a ser un Dragneel, cosa que salió con éxito ya que sus padres biológicos no se presentaron a este debido a que ambos estaban enfermos y Zeref el hermano estaba en una excursión en la otra punta del país

Por fin, por fin podía sentir la libertad que tanto anhelaba y soñaba, no más reputación que mantener, no más presión de esos idiotas, no más mentiras, y lo más importante, libertad, podía sentirse como un pájaro en el aire, o como pez en el agua

Se acabó Natsu Dragneel, ahora era solamente Natsu

Sin embargo, había algo que ambos no pudieron dejar atrás; el instituto de Fairy tail, pero esta vez no había nada de qué preocuparse, ya no llevaba esa carga que nunca tuvo que llevar

El pelinegro y el peli rosa entraron en la escuela hablando animadamente entre ellos, , a los demás ya no les extrañaba que esos dos hablaran entre ellos, pero el cambio del peli rosa sí que les extraño, y sorprendió

Natsu llevaba una camisa negra con mangas cortas por debajo de una sudadera roja con capucha y unos pantalones negros muy parecidos a los de su hermano pelinegro y ojiazul

Sin embargo cuando algunos se enteraron del juicio y de que el peli rosa renuncio a su apellido muchos le perdieron el medo o respeto al peli rosa e intentaron pasarse de listos, solo para recibir una paliza que los llevo varias semanas al hospital. El resto decidió ignorarlo y ver al peli rosa con malos ojos

Mientras, el grupo de tarados miraba al peli rosa con malos ojos

 **Gray:** ¿Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado a venir aquí a manchar el nombre de nuestra escuela?- dijo bastante molesto el stripper

 **Lucy:** Esos dos son unos sinvergüenzas- dijo la rubia en el mismo estado que el nudista

 **Erza:** No podemos hacer nada, tienen que quedarse aquí hasta que terminen la Eso- dijo bastante molesta- no os preocupéis, vamos a mostrarle a esa escoria lo que somos capaces- dijo mientras asentían

 **Levy:** Encima de raro, es un delincuente, que vergüenza- dijo mientras sus compañeros asentían

Sin embargo, la peli azul miraba al peli rosa con una sonrisa disimulada, tenía que admitir que al principio pensaba que el peli rosa era un amargado y se quejaba de muchas cosas, pero a medida que lo conocía, pudo ver el sufrimiento que le estaba causando su familia, y ahora bastaba mirarlo para que una persona con dos dedos de frente viera la felicidad que irradiaba el chico

Por otro lado, los hermanos Dragneel veían con auténtico odio al que fue su hermano y manchó el nombre de la familia, preguntándose como se había atrevido a volver a su instituto de clase alta

Las clases fueron justo como tenían que ir y muchos profesores se alegraban del cambio de conducta del peli rosa y ver que su compañero pelinegro no era malo, de echo eran los que mejores notas sacaban en la clase y más atención ponían en estas, poniendo celosos a los pijos malcriados

Sin embargo, el peli rosa pudo sentir que su compañero y hermano parecía estar bastante nervioso, miraba hacia todos lados como si buscara algo. Más de una vez le quiso preguntar, pero él decía que estaba bien y no pasaba nada

Una noche de invierno, ambos estaban en el porche relajándose después de cazar un jabalí para cenar junto a los amigos del pelinegro

 **Natsu:** AH, eso estuvo delicioso- dijo rascándose la panza de tanto comer, sin embargo, al dirigir la mirada a su hermano, el cual estaba bastante serio- ¿Nao?, ¿pasa algo? llevas bastante raro desde hace un tiempo- dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro que dio un suspiro

 **Nao:** Natsu, hay algo que necesitas saber de mí- dijo bastante serio poniendo nervioso al peli rosa

Entonces se escucha ruido proveniente de los árboles llamando la atención de ambos hermanos para ver en las alturas varios ojos rojos, y posteriormente mostrar unas fauces llenas de colmillos afilados

Natsu estaba asustado, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. Por su parte Nao se levantó de su asiento y sacó sus dientes en señal de desagrado

Las criaturas bajaron al suelo mostrando ser humanos, o eso pensaba el peli rosa

 **Nao:** NATSU, ENTRA EN CASA AHORA- dijo, pero el peli rosa estaba bastante asustado al ver a esos sujetos sonreír

Entonces el pelinegro empezó a cambiar de apariencia, dos cuernos curvados hacia arriba aparecieron en su cabeza, su cuerpo fue cubierto de un pelaje negro, donde destacaba una melena más oscura en forma de crin desde su cabeza hasta el final de su espalda, dientes y uñas fueron sustituidos por colmillos y garras, sus patas se parecían a las de un velociraptor con una enorme garra en el pulgar, y por último, una cola gruesa cubierta de pelo como todo el cuerpo menos los abdominales, el pecho y la cara, que tenían escamas marrones

Natsu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermano se había convertido en un monstruo

 **Nao:** **Natsu** \- dijo despertando al peli rosa de su estado mental debido a esa voz profunda y siniestra- **ve adentro y no salgas** \- dijo y esta vez sí asintió metiéndose en la casa, viendo a su hermano desde el piso superior

 **¿?:** De esta no sales vivo Leotaum – dijo una de las criaturas ansiosa de atacar junto a otras 100

 **Nao:** Eso lo veremos, vampiros- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa -¿acaba de decir vampiro?, ¿de verdad existen?- dijo el peli rosa a sí mismo

Las bestias entonces lanzaron el ataque contra el pelinegro, que corriendo a cuatro patas se abalanzó sobre ellos, destripando a cada uno que cogía

Natsu estaba asombrado al ver a su hermano peleando contra 100 vampiros, pero estaba aterrado al ver como las garras y colmillos de estos le hacían heridas bastante feas

En otra parte, dos criaturas parecidas a Nao corrían todo lo que podían hacia la casa de este antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Habían pasado 50 minutos, Nao había matado a más de la mitad de los chupópteros, pero a un alto precio, ya que estaba cubierto de heridas graves, incluso en algunas se podía ver el hueso. Curiosamente estas heridas se regeneraban, pero a un ritmo no muy rápido

Los vampiros supervivientes en total 15, también se sanaban de las heridas y volvieron a atacar

Nao, pese a su estado no se quedó atrás, y se lanzó al ataque, les arrancó la cabeza a dos de ellos con sus garras, a otro lo aplastó con la cola, y a otros dos les clavó la garra del dedo gordo de cada pie en las cabezas de los chupasangre

Entonces los chupópteros restantes se tiraron encima del pelinegro que recibía arañazos y mordeduras, pero con una fuerza inmensa se los quita de encima, para posteriormente matarlos antes de que dieran más problemas

Natsu estaba asombrado, Nao mató a 100 vampiros el solo

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, ya que el pelinegro víctima de las heridas, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, calló al suelo incapaz de levantarse

 **Natsu:** NAOH- gritó desesperado hiendo a ver a su hermano- NAOH, NAOH RESPONDE-dijo cuándo se fijó en los múltiples cortes y mordiscos cerca del cuello- tranquilo te llevare al hospital, sí, eso haré...- dijo en pánico cuando la mano del pelinegro agarró su muñeca

 **Nao:** Natsu…- dijo con dificultad-…. Esto no tiene remedio, no voy a salir… de esta- dijo dejando en shock a su hermano… escucha, Hatori, nuestro agente, está de camino, dile que te de "la perla de sangre" la vas a necesitar…- dijo para posteriormente toser sangre

 **Natsu:** NO, NO, NO ME DEJES HERMANO- Dijo llorando desesperadamente

 **Nao:** Adiós Natsu… gracias… por ser… mi… her…ma…ni…to- dijo soltando su último aliento

Natsu entonces empezó a gritar. Zarandear el cuerpo de su difunto hermano, pero nada serviría, él se había ido

Natsu entonces lanzó un gritó de agonía para posteriormente cubrir a su difunto hermano de la lluvia, cuando dos figuras aparecieron en la escena

 **¿?:** Natsu… - dijo uno de los sujetos llamando la atención del peli rosa sorprendido de ver quien era, un sujeto con perilla y pelo marrón oscuro, no había duda, era Hatori y más con su característica cicatriz en el entrecejo

La otra figura era una chica pelinegra con dos moños en su cabeza, que miraba con tristeza al peli rosa, ya que Hatori le contó la vida del peli rosa y ver como lo había perdido todo le dolió bastante

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué hacéis aquí?, espera, él dijo….

 **Hatori:** Tranquilo Natsu, te lo explicaremos todo en calma en mi casa, cargaremos el cuerpo de tu hermano y le daremos el entierro que merece- dijo mientras cogía el cuerpo del pelinegro

 **Natsu:** ¿Y ellos?- dijo viendo los cuerpos de los vampiros

 **Hatori:** No te preocupes, he llamado a los de limpieza, no tardaran en venir- dijo mientras el peli rosa les seguí aún traumado por la muerte de su hermano, de su única familia

Una vez en la casa, el peli marrón le ofreció una taza de café al peli rosa pensando en todo lo que había pasado

 **Natsu:** ¿Es cierto?- dijo llamando la atención del agente y la joven- ¿es cierto que esas cosa eran vampiros?- dijo esperando una respuesta

 **Hatori:** Si Natsu, lo eran- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa- y no son los únicos, hay más- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** También vi a Nao convertirse en una especie de monstruo, y uno de esos vampiros dijo algo de Leotaum o algo así- dijo todavía extrañado

 **Hatori:** ¿Te dijo más?

 **Natsu:** Si , que me dieras "la perla de sangre o algo así"- dijo sorprendiendo a los oyentes

Entonces el castaño y la peli negra se posicionaron delante del peli rosa para posteriormente adoptar la misma forma que tuvo su hermano en la batalla, haciendo que el peli rosa cayera de espaldas y caminará varios pasos hacia atrás

 **Hatori:** Natsu, déjame explicarte- dijo viendo al asustado peli rosa- nosotros somos leotaums y somos los principales enemigos de los vampiros- dijo impresionando al peli rosa que no salía de su asombro ante lo que veía

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, por cierto, si llegáis a poner más de 15 comentarios o reviews en las historias que más os gusten, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo**


	2. Capítulo 2: Natsu, el leotaum

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste**

 **Capítulo 2: Natsu, el leotaum**

 **Natsu:** ¿Leotaums? ¿Qué demonios?, no entiendo nada-dijo bastante asustado y confuso

 **Hatori:** Déjame explicarte…- dijo mientras el peli rosa se calmaba un poco- Bien, nosotros, los leotaums, somos demonios que llevamos más de 200 años en guerra con los vampiros- dijo impresionando al peli rosa- vivimos en la sombra de la sociedad, hacemos lo que queremos ya que ni siquiera el gobierno sabe de nuestra existencia, al igual que la de los vampiros

 **Natsu:** ¿Entonces, vosotros…?, ya sabéis…- dijo bastante asustado

 **Hatori:** No, los humanos son muy huesudos, prefiero las ovejas- dijo aliviando un poco al peli rosa mientras la pelinegra traía una especie de bola del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, la cual brillaba de color rojo

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó extraño ante el extraño objeto

 **Hatori:** La piedra de sangre Natsu, a diferencia de los hombres lobo de las películas, para poder ser un leotaum tienes que consumir parte de esa piedra- dijo asombrando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Espera, ¿queréis que sea uno de vosotros?, pero si no se nada de cómo ser uno…- dijo bastante confundido

 **Hatori:** No te preocupes, una vez la consumas adquirirás los recuerdos genéticos de nuestra especie, después de todo es lo que tu hermano quiso- dijo con una sonrisa ya en su forma humana

El peli rosa dudoso cogió la lácrima y le dio un leve mordisco, al hacerlo pudo sentir su cuerpo arder mientras liberaba una cantidad de poder enorme sorprendiendo a los Leotaums mientras el peli rosa se transformaba en uno de ellos a la vez que los recuerdos de sus antepasados venían a su mente, viendo como los vampiros intentaron acabar con ellos por ser cientos de veces más fuertes que ellos

 **Natsu: ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!** \- Gritó con una voz profunda y llena de rabia por la muerte de su hermano liberando una especie de fuego oscuro y rojo sangre

Cuando la transformación termino, se podía ver a Natsu con una melena de pelo rojo cubriéndole la espalda, en su cabeza dos cuernos mirando hacia el frente y luego curvándose hacia arriba, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas escamas marrón rojizas, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre (un sanguinario alfa)

 **Hatori:** "Incluso muerto siempre me sorprendes Nao"- dijo con una sonrisa viendo al ahora peli rojo chequearse, impresionado de las garras que tenía en sus dedos, a la vez que podía sentir sus sentidos mucho más agudos que antes

Por su parte la pelinegra se sonrojo levemente al ver al peli rosa, y más al ver los abdominales que tenía el peli rojo

 **Natsu:** ¿Pasa algo? - dijo un poco nervioso ante las miradas de los presentes, mientras Hatori le mostraba un espejo su nuevo aspecto, dejando de piedra al peli rosa- soy un alfa- dijo para posteriormente concentrar fuego en su mano sin querer- y de fuego- dijo mientras el castaño asentía con orgullo

Gracias a la información genética que le dio la piedra, el peli rojo sabía que un alfa era 10 veces más fuerte que un leotaum normal, y dado a que hacían falta 100 vampiros para un leotaum normal y él era 10 veces más fuerte, sin duda el sería una pesadilla para los chupasangres

 **Hatori:** No te confíes Natsu, puede que seas más fuerte que un Leotaum normal, pero careces de experiencia y práctica, por lo que después del instituto entrenaremos- dijo mientras asentía- por cierto, ella te acompañara para que no hagas algo indebido, los leotaum somo un poco irascibles, y no queremos que te conviertas en una bestia furiosa y hagas una masacre, ¿verdad? - dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía asustado

Entonces fijó su vista en la pelinegra que se acercó a hablar

 **¿?:** Hola, yo soy Minerva Orlando- dijo saludando cortésmente al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Yo soy Natsu, a secas- dijo educadamente

 **Hatori:** Natsu- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- sé que detestas ese lugar tanto como aquella casa, y te gustaría hacer pedazos a más de uno, pero si te descubres el gobierno no nos dejará en paz, y puede que nos hagan cosas nada agradables, bastante tenemos con los vampiros, así que prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería- pidió mientras e peli rosa asentía

 **Natsu:** Tranquilo tío Hatori, si alguien me molesta o molesta a Minerva-chan le daré una paliza con los puños, en un callejón escondido, donde nadie nos vea….

 **Hatori:** Vale chico cálmate, lo he entendido, harás lo de siempre, Minerva, no dejes que valla a más- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía y guiaba al peli rosa a su nueva habitación un poco sonrojada por el sufijo cariñoso que le puso el peli rosa

Al día siguiente el peli rosa junto a la pelinegra iban de camino hacia al instituto, bajo las miradas de sorpresa al ver a la belleza que acompañaba al peli rosa

El grupo de tarados no fue una excepción. Gray babeaba al ver semejante belleza, al igual que cierto pelinegro Dragneel, ambos disimuladamente sin poder evitar que les sangrara la nariz

Lucy y Levy estaban celosas de la pelinegra, al igual que Wendy al ver que esa chica estaba más desarrollada y era más atractiva que ellas

Erza miraba intrigada a la chica nueva y con desconfianza, nunca la había visto y no le daba buena espina, además de estar enfadada al ver como unos don nadie, entraban en su prestigiosa escuela

Juvia por su parte miraba celosa a la pelinegra sin saber exactamente por qué

Las clases surgieron con normalidad después de que la pelinegra fuera presentada en clase como la nueva alumna, desagradando a cierta peli roja y a sus compañeras

En el recreo, el peli rosa y la pelinegra se pusieron a comer juntos y hablaban entre ellos cuando un idiota decidió acercarse a cagarla

 **Idiota:** Eh guapa, ¿Por qué no dejas a este don nadie y salimos a dar una vuelta a conocernos mejor? – dijo arrogante mientras la pelinegra lo ignoraba

 **Natsu:** Disculpa- dijo llamando la atención del idiota, que recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó fuera de combate- ella está conmigo- dijo volviéndose a sentar al lado de la sonriente pelinegra mientras los presentes miraban impresionados lo que había ocurrido

El peli rosa lanzó una mirada de muerte a los curiosos que rápidamente volvieron a sus asuntos

Entonces la peli roja se acercó con cara de pocos amigos hacia la pareja

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres Scarlet? – dijo casi escupiendo el apellido enfureciendo a la peli roja

 **Erza:** Tienes el descaro de venir aquí, pegarle a un inocente y nombrar mi apellido- dijo con una mirada de muerte mientras el peli rosa y la pelinegra se levantaban

 **Natsu:** Ese idiota estaba molestando a mi amiga, además, yo te digo tu mierda de apellido todas las veces que quiera, Scarlet – dijo cabreando aún más a la peli roja

 **Erza:** Ten cuidado, escoria, porque mis padres pueden acabar contigo si quisieran- dijo desafiante la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Que lo intenten, además, no pueden quitarme nada que ya haya perdido porque no tengo nada que perder – dijo enfadando aún más a la peli rosa, entonces el resto de tarados fueron a socorrer a la peli roja

 **Gray:** ¿Quién te crees hablándole así a Erza? Estúpida cerilla- dijo enfadado el stripper

 **Minerva:** Natsu, ¿Quiénes son estos payasos? - dijo la pelinegra lista para luchar

 **Natsu:** Unos niños pijos de papá y mama, nadie importante, vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde a clase- dijo dejando plantados a los idiotas que miraban con furia a la pareja

Durante el descanso de las clases, el peli rosa fue a mear, encontrándose con la peli azul de juvia que venía de hacer lo mismo, el cual el peli rosa ignoró

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san espere- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa por hablarle con respeto- Juvia siente mucho lo que los demás le dijeron- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa al ver su sinceridad en su cara

 **Natsu:** No te disculpes, ellos no lo harían- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco a la peli azul, le encantaba cuando el peli rosa era alegre

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san, a Juvia le gustaría mucho quedar con usted algún día de estos- dijo un poco avergonzada

 **Natsu:** Me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa alegre mientras el corazón de la peli azul palpitaba con fuerza sin saber por qué

Ambos volvieron a entrar en clase, siendo el peli rosa el primero seguido de la peli azul, bajo la mirada de su primo esperando que ese peli rosa no le haya hecho nada a su prima- hermana

Después el peli rosa junto a la pelinegra volvieron a la base donde el peli rosa aprendió técnicas de combate y a controlar su fuego, pudiendo lanzar potentes ráfagas de fuego por la boca como un dragón

Hatori veía esto con orgullo, sin duda ese chico era el Leotaum más fuerte que había visto en su vida. Los vampiros tendrán que rezar para no cruzarse con él

Al día siguiente, Hatori informó al peli rosa que no tendrían entrenamiento, por lo que el peli rosa junto con la peli negra esperaron a la peli azul en un parque para poder conocerse mejor

A la pelinegra no le hizo mucha gracia al principio, pero cuando se fijó mejor en ella pudo ver en sus ojos que la peli azul no era como esos capullos, era tímida e incluso un poco inocente, por lo menos eso aparentaba cuando la vio venir saludando alegremente al peli rosa

Entonces los tres decidieron ir a comer, ver el cine, etc. hasta que se hizo tarde y dejaron a la peli azul en su casa, sorprendidos de ver la casa de esta

No era ninguna mansión, aunque tampoco era pequeña, de hecho, tenía una pinta bastante alegre y acogedora

La peli azul se despidió de sus compañeros, entrando con una sonrisa, feliz de haber pasado tiempo con el peli rosa, aunque habría preferido estar solos, pero eso le permitió conocer a ambos mucho mejor

 **Minerva:** Parece ser buena persona- dijo con una sonrisa leve

 **Natsu:** Sí, ahora me siento culpable por haberla comparado con esos idiotas- dijo un poco triste cuando de repente percibe un olor bastante conocido que le desagrado al igual que a la pelinegra- vamos- dijo para posteriormente ambos entrar en un callejón

Dentro del callejón se encontraron a un par de chupópteros comiéndose a una pobre mujer que pasó por allí, cabreando al peli rosa, cuyos ojos se pusieron rojos mientras avanzaba hacia las alimañas junto a la pelinegra a la que también se le pusieron rojos

Los vampiros sintieron una sensación de peligro pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que los leotaums se tiraron encima de ellos destrozándolos sin piedad alguna, llamando la atención de otros 20 vampiros que había en el lugar, aterrados y acorralados por los Leotaums, obligados a luchar contra las dos bestias, pero poco pudieron hacer contra los dos demonios

 **Natsu:** Ha sido increíble- dijo mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre mientras sonreía como un psicópata

 **Minerva:** Será mejor largarse antes de que algún humano nos vea- dijo mientras ambos abandonaban las escena disimuladamente después de limpiarse la sangre de sus cuerpos

Al día siguiente la pareja volvió a clase otra vez bajo las miradas de odio de los pijos malcriados y los Dragneel, pero a ellos les daba igual

Sin embargo, en el recreo ocurrió algo que sorprendió a muchos, y fue que Juvia Lockser se unió en la conversación con la pareja, sorprendiendo e irritando a los tarados, aunque a su primo no le pareció raro, su familia era amable y el dinero y la fama no la tenía tan corrompida como la de los Dragneel o sus compañeros, se podría decir que el pelinegro tiene algo del carácter de la peli azul

Al final de la clase, el peli rosa y su compañera decidieron llevar a la peli azul a casa por miedo a que los tarados se aprovecharan de ella, pese a que su primo estuviera presente

Durante los próximos meses el peli rosa estuvo perfeccionando sus habilidades asesinas y depredadoras, a la vez que aplastaba a todos los vampiros que se cruzaran en su camino

En el instituto, no faltó que los idiotas de los Dragneel y los tarados intentarán alguna estupidez tanto con ellos como con la peli azul, la cual se cambió de grupo, a petición de su primo, para que los idiotas no la molestaran

Lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a unos matones, que acabaron en el cubo de basura medio muertos, después les pusieron trampas de agua y otras bromas típicas de un abusón las cuales no surtieron efecto, frustrando a los tarados

Un día el trío estaba animadamente entre ellos, cuando un pelinegro Dragneel se acercó a ellos con intenciones nada buenas, cosa que el peli rosa pudo sentir y se levantó del asiento desafiante antes de que su Ex-hermano hiciera algo que lo acabe matando

 **Natsu:** ¿Buscas algo Dragneel? – dijo seriamente listo para romperle los huesos a ese idiota

 **Zeref:** Pues sí, tu sola presencia está ensuciando la escuela basura- dijo con asco

 **Natsu:** Solo vengo aquí a tirar la basura- dijo echándole el agua de su botella en la cabeza del pelinegro, el cual lo miraba furioso mientras Juvia y Minerva se reían de él

 **Zeref:** Esto no va a quedar así, Natsu – dijo lleno de odio

 **Natsu:** Déjame decirte una cosa, escoria millonaria- dijo sonriéndole como una sonrisa psicópata que luego pasó a una de muerte- **Como vuelvas o intentes amenazar a mis amigas, te arranco la piel a tiras sin anestesia** \- dijo con una voz infernal haciendo correr al pelinegro llorando como una nena, lo que provocó que el peli rosa se riera junto a las chicas, mientras muchos aterrados pensando que el peli rosa estaba loco por haberse metido con la familia con más dinero de la zona

 **Minerva:** Eso ha sido muy bueno Natsu – dijo entre risas al ver al pijo correr y oler el olor a meado en sus pantalones

 **Natsu:** Se lo merece el muy hijo de puta- dijo sentándose con las chicas

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san debería tener cuidado, los Dragneel le ven como una plaga- dijo preocupada la peli azul

 **Natsu:** Esos idiotas ladran mucho, pero muerden poco, además por muchos matones que manden no podrán hacerme nada- dijo mientras se bebía un refresco que había comprado

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la confianza que emanaba el peli rosa

En la otra parte del recreo, los tarados miraban con los ojos desorbitados al peli rosa por haber desafiado a su anterior familia

 **Gray:** Está loco- dijo el stripper en calzoncillos

 **Lucy:** Esta vez está muerto – dijo suspirando al igual que la peli azul

 **Erza:** Por lo menos nos desharemos de esos miserables- dijo la peli roja mientras sus compañeros asentían

Sin embargo, el pelinegro podía ver algo raro en el peli rosa, algo extraño, al igual que esa pelinegra, aunque él sabía que su prima estaba segura con ellos, tenía la sensación de ver a dos leones al lado de ella por la energía que emanaban, como si algo dentro de él le dijera que no eran humanos, pero suponía que era su imaginación

Durante el camino de vuelta el peli rosa y la pelinegra se encontraron con unos maleantes enviados por el Dragneel para darle una paliza al peli rosa, que pena que no duraran ni diez segundos pese a ser veinte tíos armados y con navajas, y algunos con pistolas, claro que el peli rosa al ser más fuerte y tener mejores sentidos, le dio igual

Sin embargo, ambos pudieron detectar un olor bastante familiar y desagradable

 **Minerva:** viene del instituto- dijo la pelinegra con desagrado

 **Natsu:** Mierda, mañana es esa estúpida fiesta de pijos- dijo suspirando- mierda, tendremos que salvarles el culo- dijo de mala gana mientras volvían a la base a avisar a Hatori, ya que se trataba de un grupo bastante grande

Al llegar y entrar se encontraron al castaño junto a una peli roja bastante tierna, según el peli rosa, la cual la pelinegra conocía muy bien

 **¿?:** Minerva-chan- dijo hiendo a abrazar a la peli roja, llamando la atención del peli rosa

 **Minerva:** Flare-chan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Veo que os conocéis- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Hatori:** Natsu, ella es Flare-chan, una Leotaum del distrito este de la ciudad, Flare, este es Natsu, el alfa de fuego- dijo impresionando a la peli roja

 **Flare:** Un gusto Natsu-sama- dijo sonrojada y con timidez

 **Natsu:** Por favor, nada de sama, solo Natsu de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrosa sonrojando a la peli roja que asentía avergonzada

 **Hatori:** Natsu, ella se ha mudado a este distrito para ayudaros con el exceso de vampiros que hay por la zona, desde que Nao murió se pasean como si fueran los amos de la zona, y no lo vamos a permitir- dijo mientras el trío asentía- además, yo también pude oler su peste en tu instituto, creo que preparan algo, así que no debemos bajar la guardia- dijo mientras el trío asentía e iban al campo de entrenamiento

Por su parte, el castaño se sentó en su oficina mirando el calendario

 **Hatori:** Estamos en noviembre, quedan dos meses para el celo- dijo suspirando con una sonrisa- creo que vas a tener unos meses interesantes Natsu, no crees ¿Nao? - dijo mirando una foto suya con Nao cuando era un niño de 7 años mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas, ya que para él Nao era como el hijo que nunca tuvo

En el campo de entrenamiento, el peli rosa, que miraba impresionado las habilidades de la peli roja de pelo largo, que usaba el fuego como arma con una gran precisión y técnica que el peli rosa aún no tenía

Por su parte Minerva miraba un poco celosa a su amiga al ver como el peli rosa la miraba con admiración

Por otro lado, la pelinegra estaba sonrojada, ya que quedaban dos meses para enero, la época de celo de su especie, y le costaba mucho no ver al peli rosa como una potencial pareja

Flare se sentía en la misma situación, ella nunca ha tenido interés en la época de apareamiento, al igual que Minerva, ya que sentía que no encontraría a la pareja indicaba, pero cuando vio al peli rosa, su corazón le dijo que él era el indicado. Simplemente, se enamoró a primera vista

Natsu también estaba nervioso ante la presencia de las féminas, gracias a la memoria genética y a Hatori supo de la época de celo y el emparejamiento de los leotaums, y pese a que aún no tenía una gran confianza en los demás, sentía que la pelinegra y la peli roja debían ser suyas y de nadie más, al igual que con la peli azul de Juvia, después de todo, los machos de Leotaum pueden ser polígamos

Al día siguiente en clases todos hablaban animadamente hasta que el peli rosa junto a su nueva compañera y la pelinegra entraron sorprendiendo a los presentes

Los hombres miraban al peli rosa con envidia mientras miraban casi con la nariz sangrando a la peli roja que lo acompañaba, mientras las chicas la miraban con envidia

Los tarados y los Dragneel, también tuvieron la misma reacción, pero cierta peli roja miraba bastante cabreada como otra don nadie entraba en su prestigiosa escuela

La peli azul Juvia miraba celosa a la peli roja hasta que fue presentada por el peli rosa y se pusieron a hablar, llevándose increíblemente bien

Después de las clases, tratar con los tarados y patearle el culo a los babosos que se pasaban de listos, el grupo decidió salir a hacer actividades en conjunto para echar la tarde

Sin embargo, los demonios no perdían detalle del entorno que los rodeaba por si detectaban la presencia de los chupópteros o que estos hicieran algo fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, la tarde transcurrió con normalidad

La peli azul se despidió de Natsu y las chicas, un poco sorprendida de que la peli roja viviera con ellos, pero no dijo nada, ahora tenía que prepararse para la fiesta

El peli rosa y las chicas también se preparaban, no solo para el baile, sino para la batalla, en este caso, la primera gran batalla del peli rosa, donde podría poner sus habilidades a prueba y vengarse de los chupópteros que mataron a su hermano

En otra parte de la ciudad, un grupo de 200 vampiros se preparaban para ir a la fiesta, donde el líder del grupo se encontraba sentado en un trono sonriente

 **Líder:** Hermanos y hermanas, esta noche será nuestra, ahora que Nao ha muerto, podremos saciar nuestra sed de sangre sin límites, y además, haremos pagar a esos pijos lo que le hicieron a nuestras familias- dijo mientras vitoreaban y celebraban

Mientras, Hatori estaba en su oficina en un estado pensativo, esperando que Natsu no perdiera el control, pese a que podía controlar su poder, existía la posibilidad de aprovechar el caos de los vampiros para destrozar a sus ex compañeros y a los Dragneel

 **Hatori:** Espero que hagas lo correcto Natsu, no podemos permitir que los humanos sepan de nuestra existencia- dijo preocupado mirando la ciudad deseando que los chicos volvieran por la noche sanos y salvos

 **Continuara…**

 **Y esto es todo, la verdad no tengo mucho que contar hoy, solo diré que estaré algunos días apagado para no agobiarme con lo de las historias, aparte de que quiero hacer otras cosas como dibujar o ir al campo y esas cosas. Y esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Leotaum alfa vs nosferatu

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con esta historia para que todos los que la siguen podáis disfrutarla, y sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Leotaum alfa vs nosferatu**

Ya era de noche y por fin empezó la fiesta en el instituto, donde todos iban muy bien arreglados y presumiendo de bonitas joyas y mierdas típicas de los pijos adinerados….

Por las puertas del colegio, el peli rosa entró un poco mosqueado con un traje negro que le quedaba bastante bien, aunque eso le hizo recordar los días como Dragneel

Por su parte, las compañeras del peli rosa iban con vestidos que marcaban sus cuerpos de infarto, provocando varios sangrados masivos en la zona

Las chicas estaban impresionadas y sonrojadas por el aspecto del peli rosa, incluso las taradas estaban intentando controlarse

Juvia sin dudarlo fue a hablar con el peli rosa y sus compañeras, que al igual, que ellas, llevaba un vestido de infarto y con destellos brillantes

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san, Minerva-san, Flare-san- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Juvia, estás estupenda- dijo el peli rosa sonriente provocando que la peli azul se sonrojara

 **Juvia:** Gracias Natsu-san, usted también está muy guapo- dijo sonrojada la peli azul mientras los tarados y los Dragneel miraban la escena con repulsión, a excepción de su primo Gajeel

La fiesta fue bastante entretenida, algunos se habían pasado con el alcohol, otros intentaban hacerse los listos con las mujeres y recibieron varias cachetadas y alguna que otra paliza

Natsu y las chicas estaban atentas a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal mientras el peli rosa bailaba con sus parejas por turno, Ya que Minera y Flare no aceptarían a otro que no fuera el peli rosa

Los tarados también bailaban con sus parejas, pero nos centraremos en la peli roja, que bailaba con un peli azul con un tatuaje en su ojo, cuyo nombre es Jellal Fernández, un chico rico del este de la ciudad, al cual la peli roja lo miraba con cara de tonto y casi babeando

 **Erza:** Jellal….- dijo la peli roja casi fantaseando cosas raras con el peli azul

 **Jellal:** Erza, esa sonrisa tuya hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja a más no poder

 **Erza:** Jellal….- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras la luna llena se ponía en el cielo

 **Jellal:** Una pena… Que tengas que morir- dijo mientras salían de su boca dientes como navajas

El peli rosa a lo lejos, pudo sentir el pelinegro, y rápidamente agarró a la peli azul sonrojándola un poco mientras Minerva y Flare la rodeaban

El peli azul entonces cogió a la peli roja por el cuello con una sola mano mientras sonreía macabramente

 **Erza:** ¡JELLAL ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- Dijo con dificultad para posteriormente escuchar un grito de terror en la pista

Al girar su vista vio con horror como un chico empezó a morderle el cuello a una chica, mientras le chupaba la sangre para posteriormente mostrar una hilera de dientes afilados y los ojos blancos sin pupila

Después de eso, la gente entró en pánico e intentaban huir despavoridos hacia la salida la cual estaba bloqueaba, mientras más vampiros se lanzaban al ataque

Juvia estaba asustada sin entender que pasaba, hace un momento la fiesta transcurría con normalidad y ahora la gente corría despavorida hacia la salida mientras otros mataban a sus compañeros y les chupaban la sangre

 **Natsu:** No te muevas- le dijo el peli rosa a la peli azul mientras era abrazada por él y sus compañeras

El peli azul miraba con una sonrisa macabra la escena que transcurría delante de sus narices, mientras aún sostenía a la peli roja por el cuello

 **Erza:** Jellal, ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo intentando soltarse para posteriormente ver la hilera de dientes en la boca del peli azul

 **Jellal:** Es curioso que no me recuerdes Erza- dijo bastante molesto

 **Erza:** ¿De qué hablas? Yo te acabo de conocer- dijo confundida y asustada

 **Jellal:** Que tal esto, ¿te suena el apellido Fernández?- preguntó mientras la peli roja recordaba un poco

 **Erza:** Solo sé que eran unos fracasa…- no pudo terminar debido a que el peli azul le apretó el cuello

 **Jellal:** Ese es mi apellido zorra, tu familia destruyó a mi familia y ahora os devolveré el favor, no sin antes mostraros el verdadero infierno- dijo sonriente mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de sus presas

Encima de Lucy, el gordo con acné al que había ridiculizado junto a su grupo estaba encima de ella mostrando sus colmillos

 **¿?:** ¿Te acuerdas de mí puta? Me llamo Yoshimaru, tú y tus amigos os reísteis de mí y tu familia le quitó la casa a la mía para construir un supermercado en ella, ahora los Heartfilia se quedarán sin hija- dijo con odio y disfrutando del terror de la rubia

Por otra parte, otro vampiro de pelo castaño tenía agarrado por el cuello a Zeref mientras le pisaba la cabeza a Wendy

 **Zeref:** Kenichi, ¿Qué te crees que haces?- dijo con dificultad para respirar

 **Kenichi:** Cállate asqueroso cabrón, mis padres murieron por culpa de los cerdos de tus padres cuando les destrozaron el trabajo que tanto les costó conseguir, llevo mucho tiempo planeando esto junto a mi hermano ¿verdad Kuromaru?- dijo mientras su hermano se daba un festín con un pobre desgraciado

 **Kuromaru:** Por supuesto, y tenemos el menú completo- dijo viendo al peli rosa que le mostraba su espalda

 **Kenichi:** No seas tan duro con él, renunció a esta asquerosa familia- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

 **Kuromaru:** No te preocupes- dijo corriendo hacia él, mientras la peli azul agachaba su cabeza aterrada- será rápido e indoloro- dijo con una sonrisa de maniaco total dispuesto a acabar con el peli rosa

El peli rosa entonces soltó a la peli azul, para posteriormente darle un puñetazo al vampiro que lo estampó en el suelo, creando un cráter enorme para posteriormente explotar en mil pedazos, a la vez que libero una onda de aire que se pudo sentir en todo el edificio

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, donde los espectadores miraban asombrados al peli rosa para posteriormente aterrarse al ver sus ojos como la sangre mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar de forma. Su pelo se volvió una melena roja, su piel se llenó de escamas marrones rojizas y a la vez era cubierto de fuego rojo y salvaje

 **Jellal:** No… ¡no es posible!- dijo el peli azul impresionado y aterrado soltando a la igual de impresionada y aterrada peli roja

 **Natsu: ¡GGRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!-** Fue el monstruoso rugido que soltó el peli rosa, parecido al de cien leones juntos, mientras los vampiros y los humanos podían sentir ese rugido en los huesos, a la vez que Flare y Minerva también se transformaban

 **Vampiros:** ¡LEOTAUMS!- Gritaron sudando a chorros pero listos para luchar

Flare y Minerva se lanzaron contra los chupa sangres, a los cuales destrozaban con sus garras y mandíbulas sin piedad alguna mientras el peli rosa de un salto se puso frente al peli azul, al cual miraba con odio y sed de sangre

 **Natsu: Vas a morir aquí ahora, nosferatu-** Dijo tronándose los puños listo para la acción

 **Jellal: Eso lo veremos, lagarto de fuego-** Dijo mientras se trasformaba (su aspecto es parecido al de Drácula trasformado en la película Van Helsing) mientras se lanzaba volando hacia el peli rojo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Juvia estaba en un estado de shock, sin palabras al haber visto al peli rosa transformarse en esa bestia, al igual que sus compañeras Minerva y Flare que no tenían piedad contra los chupópteros

El grupo de tarados y los hermanos Dragneel, miraban la escena como si de una película de monstruos se tratara, al ver el choque de golpes entre el nosferatu y el Leotaum, este último lanzando bolas de fuego de gran potencia que el peli azul lograba esquivar por los pelos

 **Gajeel:** Juvia, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su primo preocupado

 **Juvia:** Gajeel-kun, Juvia está bien, solo que aún no ha salido de su asombro- dijo viendo el combate entre las dos bestias, que se lanzaban zarpazos, mordiscos y otros golpes mientras destrozaban el lugar

 **Gajeel:** Será mejor buscar un lugar seguro, vamos- dijo mientras ella, los tarados y los hermanos Dragneel le seguían no sin antes coger un palo de hierro para defenderse

Minerva ya había terminado, al igual que Flare, por lo que ambas volvieron a su forma humana, no sin antes fijarse en como Gajeel ponía a su prima a salvo

Ambas mujeres se centraron en el combate entre el peli rosa y el vampiro, donde este último aparentaba tener ventaja debido a su velocidad

 **Natsu:** **"Mierda, es muy rápido, me cuesta seguirle el ritmo"** \- pensó algo frustrado y jadeando

 **Jellal:** **Ríndete lagarto, soy demasiado rápido para ti** \- dijo con arrogancia también algo cansado por moverse tan rápido ya que consumía mucha energía

 **Natsu: Olvídalo murciélago, vais a pagar por la muerte de mi hermano** \- dijo lanzándose a gran velocidad, encajándole un golpe en las costillas al peli azul, el cual si no se hubiese movido, habría sido fatal

 **Jellal: "¿Hermano?, ¿de qué habla? Si su hermano está vivo"** \- dijo sin comprender la respuesta del peli rojo mientras le esquivaba los ataques físicos y el fuego

En otra parte del instituto, Gajeel y los demás estaban sentados, siendo el pelinegro con piercings el que estaba alerta por si algo venía con malas intenciones

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- dijo la rubia alterada y con lágrimas, intentando no tocarse la heridas de garras del vampiro

 **Levy:** Creo que esas cosas eran vampiros…- dijo la peli azul impresionando a sus compañeros y a los Dragneel

 **Zeref:** Creo que tanto leer te ha jodido la cabeza, os vampiros no existen- dijo el pelinegro de forma ingenua

 **Erza:** ¿A no? Entonces explica cómo es que esas cosas podían saltar varios metros de altura, tenían esos dientes de tiburón y les arrancaban los brazos y piernas a los demás mientras se bebían su sangre, y explícame como Jellal se trasformó en ese monstruo volador- dijo la peli roja cerrándole la boca al imbécil de pelo negro

 **Lucy:** Un momento, si Jellal y los demás eran vampiros, ¿Qué son Natsu y las chicas que lo acompañaban?- pensó con la incógnita en su cabeza

 **Wendy:** Y si… ¿y si ese monstruo quiere vengarse de nosotros por los tratos que le dimos?- dijo aterrando a los presentes que estaban a punto de entrar en pánico

 **Juvia:** ¡Natsu-sama no es un monstruo!- gritó por lo bajo la peli azul para no atraer a los depredadores- si Natsu-sama quisiera matarnos, lo habría hecho junto con esos chupópteros, el ahora mismo está ahí fuera arriesgando su vida para protegernos- dijo la peli azul bastante furiosa por que la mocosa engreída llamase monstruo al peli rosa

Entonces detrás de la peli azul apareció una hilera de dientes afilados y unos ojos blancos y redondos mientras una mano con garras tenía pensado atraparla de no ser porque su primo le dio con la barra de hierro antes de que esa cosa chupasangre la cogiera

 **¿?:** Eso ha dolido- dijo el vampiro que resultó ser el gordito con pecas de nombre Yoshimaru el cuál se levantaba con heridas bastante feas y sangrantes donde se podían ver las tripas y el hueso mientras se regeneraba lentamente- voy a acabar con lo que empecé escoria millonaria- dijo con odio en sus ojos

Gajeel volvió a atacar, pero el vampiro sujetó la barra partiéndola en dos para posteriormente golpear al pelinegro en la cara y dejarle fuera de combate

 **Juvia:** ¡GAJEEL-KUN!- Gritó preocupada la peli azul mientras iba a comprobar el estado de su primo

El vampiro pasó de largo de la peli azul y fue directamente a por la rubia con la boca abierta y con las garras apuntando hacia ella

 **Yoshimaru:** Voy a disfrutar tu muerte, zorra Heartfilia- dijo con una sonrisa infernal a punto de alcanzar su objetivo

Lucy cerró los ojos esperando un final que no llego, ya que cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver aterrada como el pecho del vampiro había sido atravesado por una mano con garras, más precisamente, la mano de Flare en su forma bestial

 **Flare: Esto es por Nao-nii-chan cerdo-** Dijo con una voz infernal pero a la vez sexy mientras el vampiro miraba aterrado a su verdugo

La peli roja levantó al chupasangres en el aire para posteriormente hacerlo pedazos delante de los pijos y la peli azul

Después de mutilarlo y asegurarse de que estaba muerto, dirigió su vista hacia los humanos, que la miraban bastante aterrados

La peli roja simplemente los ignoró y volvió hacia donde el peli rojo y el vampiro nosferatu estaban luchando

Juvia sin pensarlo decidió seguirla mientras cargaba a su primo, obligando a los demás a seguirla por miedo a que hubiese más vampiros

Natsu estaba agotado y lleno de heridas al igual que su rival, ambos respirando agitadamente

 **Jellal:** **Ya lo entendí-** dijo el peli azul llamando la atención del peli rojo **\- con lo de tu hermano te referías a Nao** \- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa y las chicas **\- Sabes, tú ex-padre fue muy útil, si no hubiese sido por él no habríamos encontrado a Nao** \- dijo dejando de piedra al peli rosa y a las chicas- **El muy idiota se pensó que seríamos unos matones más que iríamos a darle una paliza, bueno, tampoco podíamos decir que éramos vampiros, pero gracias a él nos quitamos un peso muerto de encima-** Dijo riendo con auténtica malicia mientras el peli rojo apretaba los dientes de rabia mientras su cara era tapada por su flequillo

El peli azul, pensando que había dejado traumado al peli rojo, aprovechó para atacar al peli rojo y darle el golpe de gracia

 **Minerva/Flare/Juvia:** ¡NATSU/SAMA!- Gritaron aterradas al ver que el vampiro estaba a unos centímetros de atravesar su pecho

¡CRACK!

Fue lo que se escuchó en el salón de baile, convertido ahora en una carnicería humana, siendo ese ruido proveniente de los dedos del peli azul, que habían sido aplastados por la mano del peli rojo, el cual tenía los ojos rojos sin la pupila, lo que aterró al adolorido nosferatu que intentaba no sucumbir ante el terrible dolor que le provocaba su rival

 **Natsu:¡ ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!¡JELLAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!-** dijo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por llamas dándole un aspecto infernal, mientras cargaba un puñetazo que el peli azul no pudo esquivar

Cuando el puñetazo chocó con la cara del nosferatu, una potente ráfaga de fuego empezó a desintegrarlo como si te pusieras detrás de la turbina de un avión y te diese todo ese fuego de lleno

El nosferatu sentía el dolor más terrible que había sentido en su vida mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba y gritaba de dolor antes de irse a los más profundo del infierno

Después de eso, el peli rosa cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras volvía a su forma humana totalmente desnudo y respirando agitadamente, aún en un estado de rabia pura

 **Minerva/Flare/Juvia:** Natsu/sama- dijeron las tres chicas preocupadas por el peli rosa mientras los demás no tenían valor para hablar

 **Minerva:** Natsu, ¿cómo estás?- dijo muy preocupada por el peli rosa el cuál no decía nada

El peli rosa se levantó, con los ojos rojos, los cuáles se posaron en sus anteriores hermanos, que al verlo, fue imposible que no se hicieran cositas encima

El peli rosa, a paso lento, avanzó hacia los muy acojonados Dragneel, mientras los tarados se apartaban del camino del "monstruo"

El peli rosa se quedó mirando al pelinegro unos segundos, para posteriormente cogerle por el cuello y levantarlo en el aire con un solo brazo, estamparlo en la pared, donde creo un cráter a la vez que le mostraba los colmillos

 **Natsu: Escúchame bien escoria millonaria-** dijo con su voz infernal- **Dile al cerdo de tu padre y a la zorra de tu madre que tienen los días contados-** dijo para posteriormente lanzarlo varios metros hasta que calló en el otro lado del salón de baile, más precisamente, sobre una pila de cadáveres

Después de eso, el peli rosa y las chicas se largaron dejando sin palabras a los presentes y con una frase bien metida en la cabeza

"Dejar tranquilo a Natsu y a las chicas, o atente a las consecuencias" a la vez que pensaban que el imperio Dragneel tenía los días contados

Una hora más tarde, Hatori, junto a un grupo de agentes de su organización que llevaban trajes de cuarentena, fueron a revisar al peli rosa y a las chicas, mientras cogían a un par de chupópteros y les ponían armas en sus manos

A la vez que un equipo médico hacía un chequeo a los supervivientes, que eran los tarados, los hermanos Dragneel, algunos maestros, varios alumnos y el director que se quedó inconsciente de tanto beber

 **Juvia:** ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó curiosa la peli azul

 **Minerva:** Ocultar la verdad- dijo llamando la atención de los supervivientes- no queremos tener al día siguiente una horda de periodistas en nuestra casa- dijo la pelinegra

 **Levy:** Pero las cámaras…- dijo la peli azul

 **Minerva:** Estaban apagadas, esos chupópteros hicieron un pirateo para que no saltaran las alarmas cuando las cámaras fallan- dijo la pelinegra

 **Erza:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó curiosa

 **Natsu:** Hatori y los chicos lo han comprobado cuando entraron- dijo el peli rosa aclarando las dudas

 **Lucy:** ¿Pero por qué ocultarlo?, la gente tiene derecho a saberlo- dijo la rubia exaltada

 **Natsu:** Y nosotros tenemos derecho a vivir en paz- dijo el peli rosa molesto

 **Flare:** Natsu-kun tiene razón, no queremos que los humanos nos molesten o nos traten como una mierda- dijo bastante cabreada la peli roja

 **¿?:** Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con los civiles?- dijo uno de los hombres, al cual no se le ve la cara por el traje, mirando a los supervivientes mientras Hatori los miraba para posteriormente mirar al peli rosa y las chicas

 **Hatori:** Normalmente haríamos el protocolo, pero estas personas son demasiado conocidas en la ciudad, si desaparecen toda la ciudad se enterará y los buscaran, no nos conviene armar jaleo- dijo el castaño suspirando- tendremos que dejarlos ir

 **Minerva:** ¿Estás seguro?, podríamos fingir sus muertes- dijo la pelinegra asustando a los supervivientes

 **Natsu:** No pasa nada Minerva-chan- dijo el peli rosa con los ojos aún rojos- a cierto par no le queda mucho tiempo después de todo- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra asustando a los Dragneel, y llamando la atención de Hatori

Al día siguiente, en las noticias pusieron que el instituto fue atacado por una secta satánica donde los agresores después del genocidio se suicidaron

A Natsu, el cual estaba viendo las noticias en su casa particular, no le gustaban las mentiras, de hecho las odiaba, pero por esta vez no le importó ya que lo hacían por el bien de su especie

 **Hatori:** Natsu ¿qué harás ahora?- preguntó el castaño al peli rosa que estaba serio. El castaño ya sabía lo que el Nosferatu le contó al peli rosa durante la batalla

 **Natsu:** ¿Tú que crees?- dijo con odio en su voz

 **Hatori:** Escucha, yo también quiero destrozarlos, pero atacar en este momento, aunque sean presas fáciles, no nos conviene, ahora mismo estamos preparándolo todo- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar?- dijo con demasiada seriedad y calma que pondría a muchos los pelos de punta

 **Hatori:** Tres meses- dijo el castaño- además, necesitarás centrarte, Enero está a la vuelta de la esquina- dijo sonrojando un poco al peli rosa

Los días pasaban con calma, en el instituto los tarados y los Dragneel evitaban al peli rosa a toda costa, al igual que el resto de alumnos. Solo la peli azul y el primo de esta tenían el valor para acercarse al grupo, Juvia porque veía al peli rosa y a las chicas como siempre, y el pelinegro porque sabían que eran de confiar, el resto miraba al grupo del peli rosa y al propio peli rosa asustados y deseando que no se enfadara con ellos, o que se los comiera, quien sabe, a la vez que muchos tuvieron que ir a terapia por motivos obvios

Sin embargo, la líder del consejo estudiantil, Erza Scarlet, empezó a ver al peli rosa de una forma un poco diferente, ya no le tenía odio, en vez de eso, tenía curiosidad

¿Qué eran Natsu y sus compañeras? ¿Por qué van a la escuela si no la necesitan? ¿Y por qué nos salvaron de los vampiros después de cómo lo tratamos? ¿Hay más vampiros?, esas y muchas otras preguntas invadían la cabeza de la peli roja

Y la persona que podía responderle a esas respuestas, era el Leotaum de fuego, Natsu

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo solo deciros que está historia ya va por la mitad del recorrido, no la haré muy larga ya que no le veo sentido hacerlo**

 **Ahora diré las chicas oficiales del Harem**

 **Minerva**

 **Flare**

 **Juvia**

 **Para elegir:**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Cana**

 **Yukino**

 **Mirajane**

 **Sorano**

 **Y las que vosotros queráis, siempre y cuando hayan salido en el anime, ya que no veo el manga, no sean lolis, aparte de que el harem no será superior a 6 mujeres, ya que no quiero hacerlo muy grande. Y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
